Interregnum Part V
Official Summary Bella Atropa scrambles to make a countermove against Freya and Seamus in the wake of their re-theft of Excalibur. Meanwhile, Granville makes a new... friend... potentially laying the foundation for a new underground empire. Detailed Recap The remaining stalwarts of Bella's gang explain the loss of Excalbur: A huge Irishman, a nimble woman, and a bug broke in, wrecked havoc, and made off with it. Bella is incredulous but saves her malice for the ones who ran off, showing surprisingly attentive care to the injured Reginald. Horace visits a contact at the Discovery Club to learn what he can of Freya, in hopes of getting some leverage they can use to recover the sword. Granville is visited by Lars Keswick, out of his clown garb and instead in a neat pinstripe suit. He reveals that he knows that Granville is a vampire and what that entails, having learned some of what Van Helsing shared with the Discovery Club. He guesses that Granville's former friendship with Freya is vexing him, and explains that he must sever all bonds to his human life before he can realize his full potential in undeath. He offers to lead Granville to London's "real underworld." Lars passes along news of the sword's theft and Bella's plan to kidnap someone Freya cares about to make an exchange, likely Myron Sinclair. He proposes that the exchange be set up at the Discovery Club. Lars is a member of the club, but behind a disguise of some sort, so he can gain entrance and help Granville circumvent the magical safeguards put in place by Sir Harlan Maxfield. He explains that he wants to destroy the Discovery Club, and acquire a possession of Sir Alfred Spencer's: Henry Colfax's journal. Granville takes offense at Lars's authoritative tone, and in a bizarre bit of flirtation, Lars offers to let Granville "tear him to pieces." Granville declines, saying Lars isn't his "type." Lars counters that he can "be anyone." When they finish their drinks, Lars doesn't leave by the front door -- he simply disappears. Later, Granville is disturbed once again by a knock on his door, this time Bella's. He preempts her explanations, saying he already knows about the sword and the plan to kidnap Myron. He passes on Lars's request to set up the exchange at the Discover Club, which she agrees to. He's imperious as always, but more congenial than he should be, given Bella's abject failure. That night, Bella breaks into Myron Sinclair's house, where a small party is taking place. She hides from a servant in the kitchen, but grows impatient waiting for the woman to move along, and so murders her and eats her fingers. Horace and Everett come upon the scene and are sickened. Granville approaches an upstairs window and finds a party guest alone in a guest bedroom, doing lines of cocaine. He hypnotizes the man into inviting him in, then feeds on him carefully, breaking a mirror to make it look like an accidental injury. But when he comes upon Bella in the hall, tearing chunks of flesh off another victim and painting the walls with blood, he realizes stealth is impossible. The house has gone still with fear. Bella calls out to Myron, advising him that she'll stop killing his guests if he just turns himself over. He emerges from the parlor. He's shocked to see Granville, but recovers his faculties enough to take a shot at Bella, striking her in the shoulder. Granville, however, grabs the gun and subdues him. Bella, injured and pissed off, takes another big bite of the guy she'd been eating before, chewing at Myron in an intimidating fashion. Quotes * "Ah, feelings. I remember them occasionally. Terrible things." - Bella Atropa * "I wouldn't eat a child. I hope I wouldn't eat a child. I wouldn't eat your child, at least." - Bella Atropa Music Credits * Naoya Sakamata - Chain Border * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Myuu - Restless Dreams * Kevin MacLeod - Oppressive Gloom * Myuu - Unborn’s Lullaby * Kevin MacLeod - Trio for Piano, Cello, and Clarinet * Darren Curtis - Soul’s Departure * Myuu - Spook Box * Myuu - Nebula * Kai Engel - Shining Dawn * Lon Snow - Cello’s Cantara * Darren Curtis - My Dark Passenger * Kevin MacLeod - Vanishing * Myuu - Hitsujigamine (Catherine Cover) * Anthrophagy - Myuu - Bad Encounter * Kevin MacLeod - The Dread * Naoya Sakamata - Cold Pulsation * Fragrance99 - Gloomy Sunday * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 103: Interregnum Part V Category:Episode